Mary Boleyn
''' Mary Boleyn '''was the sister of Anne Boleyn and famous for being the mistress of two kings, Henry VIII of England and Francis I of France. She was born in 1499 and died in 1543. There is some speculation over whether it was Anne or Mary who was the elder sister, despite the fact that Mary is portrayed to be older in the series. Mary Boleyn was often left out by George and Anne Boleyn, who were more ambitious and had little use for their simpleminded sister, although Anne initially treats her with affection. Mary is last seen in season 2 after she is banished from court for marrying William Stafford, a commoner, and Anne and Thomas Boleyn refuse to listen to Mary, who declares that she loves William. Mary was nicknamed "the English mare" by Francis I, who, in the series, stated "Because I ride her so often." She was also nicknamed "the great prostitute" by everyone, partly the reason Anne was reluctant to become Henry's mistress. Mary's affair with Henry is very brief in the series, lasting two days; however, she apparently remained promiscuous and was shown to marry at least twice in Season 2. Season One The Boleyn siblings have spent several years living in Paris, as their father Thomas Boleyn is the English ambassador to France. Mary is pointed out by Francis I during the Anglo-French summit in episode 2, and he brings her to Henry's attention. Francis implies she's his mistress, saying, "I call her my English mare because I ride her so often." Mary is seen again at the Field Cloth of Gold with her sister Anne. Thomas Boleyn had previously instructed his daughters to gain Henry's interest, in the hopes of one his daughters becoming the King's mistress so he can improve his own social standing. Anne is the more intelligent and stylish of the two, whereas Mary is sexier. Mary is invited to Henry's chambers; she tells Anne the King wants to see her, causing Anne to smile briefly. When Mary meets the King in his chambers, he asks her to show him what 'French graces' she has learned, and she gives Henry a blowjob in response. Henry later signs a treaty and has a temper tantrum privately, bringing Mary back with him to Whitehall Palace, where they have sex. Mary is about to give Henry another blowjob but he tells her to leave. Mary dresses and leaves. She endures disapproval from her father for not keeping Henry's interest, a job Thomas Boleyn re-assigns to Anne. In the end, it turns out being Anne who keeps Henry's interest. Little did any of the Boleyns know that Anne would marry Henry and become Queen of England. Season Two Mary Boleyn is seen several times in Season Two, though never for long periods of time. She first appears at a new summit between Henry and Francis in Paris in episode 2.02, discussing her recent widowhood (which she does not seem to regret, stating her husband was impotent) with Mark Smeaton, and claiming she 'cannot wait to find some French stallion', indicating that she is still sexually uninhibited. She greets her sister after Anne dances with Francis, with Anne informing her that she intends to consummate her relationship with Henry in Calais. Despite her own past sexual experience with the King, Mary happily congratulates her sister. Mary later visits Anne at Whitehall Palace while Anne is pregnant with her daughter Elizabeth in 2.03, and the two celebrate Anne's success in catapulting the Boleyn family into power. In episode 2.04. Mary holds her infant neice Elizabeth at Elizabeth's baptism. Mary marries William Carey (at Anne's suggestion in episode 2.04) but the marriage ends. She then later remarries to William Stafford, a commoner. Announcing she is pregnant, her sister Anne and father Thomas sharply question who the father is. Mary tells them it's William Stafford (a soldier and a man of little land and no nobility), much to the anger of Thomas Boleyn. Mary tries to plead with him, saying she loves William and was lucky to find a husband because of her reputation as Henry's 'Great Prostitute', but her father cuts off her allowance and disowns her, cruelly saying she and her husband can rot in hell. Mary tearfully turns to her sister for help, but Anne (perhaps bitter that Mary is now with child when Anne has just miscarried) reluctantly banishes Mary from court for not asking her permission to marry William. Mary leaves, crying bitterly. In reality, Anne later took pity on her sister and sent her money in support, although she was still forbidden to return to court. Mary had several children and remained alive for some seven years after her sister was executed. She is briefly mentioned in the Season Two finale as Henry's excuse for declaring his marriage to Anne null and void after Anne is condemned to die on false charges. Category:Characters